Drabbles on the Tube
by AspenRust
Summary: These are short sneak peaks into the life of my favourite non-cannon HP couple - Dramione. Rating K-M
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Sounds:**

**_Pit-pat._**

**_Pit-pat._**

**_Pit-pat._**

She got up and closed the door with a loud **_thud._**

**_Drip._**

**_Drip._**

**_Drip. _**

With a soft sigh, she rose, walked across the room and shut the window with a _**bang**_.

For double measure, she even drew the drapes and the rustling of the curtains drew a soft _**sssshhh.**_

Silence finally enveloped the room. Contently, Hermione resumed writing her report.

**_Plop._**

**_Plop._**

**_Plop._**

Cursing loudly, she followed the noise and walked towards the bathroom to investigate the source of the new annoying sound.

**_Splat!_**

_"MALFOY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU." _

_"It's a joke love." _

**_Whack_**_ -"Ouch"_

_"I watched the new movie you"_

**_Whack_**_ -"Ouch_

_"suggested. Rigging a door"_

**_Whack_**_ -"Ouch"_

_with a bucket of water _

**_Whack_**_ -"That hurts Hermione"_

_"It resulted in a really romantic evening for the couple."_

She scowled at the annoying blond she called a boyfriend. She was dripping with water from head to toe and her clothes were completely soaked.

He pouted at her exaggeratedly. _"Let me help you out of those wet clothes love."_

Hermione regretted ever giving Malfoy her Netflix password. Maybe she should change it now.

But judging by the sounds coming out of Hermione a few minutes later, it was a safe bet to assume that she would never change the password.

Sometimes there were more important things to do than finish a report. And doing Malfoy was a lot more fun anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The Broom Closet**

Hermione had never been more mortified in her life. She had never imagined when she returned to Hogwarts after the Second Wizarding War, that she would be hiding in a broom closet from Ginny.

She listened carefully, trying to make out the different voices and sounds from the corridor. She could still faintly hear Ginny grumbling to Luna. "I swear I saw Hermione disappear this way. I am beginning to suspect that she is avoiding me for some reason". Hermione tightly shut her eyes, praying to the Gods that Luna wouldn't give her away. Sure enough, Luna replied, "Must be the Nargles, I don't think she can see them the way they see her". The voices slowly disappeared.

As Hermione was contemplating leaving the uncomfortably small and smelly broom closet. She heard the sound of running feet. Grabbing her wand, she waited in place for the person to run past the closet. To her utter dismay, the sound stopped right outside the closet and before Hermione could cast a spell or lock the door, the closet door sprang open and the most unlikely Slytherin fumbled inside, locking the door after him.

Hermione stood still. He hadn't noticed her after all. She waited as he stood up straight, dusted imaginary dirt off his robes and turned towards her. The sound Malfoy made when he saw her was something Hermione would never forget. It was equal parts disturbing and funny. He sounded like a hippogriph on drugs or a kneazle in the middle of the mating season. "Gra-Granger?" he stuttered, embarrassed and confused.

"Aren't you glad I cast a _muffliato_ charm" she countered amused and suspicious. "What on Merlin's name are you doing here?" she continued.

"Me!" he gasped, "uhh hiding? You?"

"Hiding." she responded with a raised eyebrow.

Given that this was the first and only conversation they had had since the war, saying this meeting was awkward was putting it lightly.

Hermione signalled to Malfoy to stay quiet by raising a finger to her lip and tried listening carefully to discern what was going on outside. Hearing nothing, she unlocked the door, then turned to Malfoy to suggest that he step out first. What she hadn't anticipated was that he would have moved closer to the door, closer to her. Shocked at his proximity, she gasped, stepped back, hit her head against a hangar, slipped on a broom and fell. As she went down, she reached out to grab the nearest thing and got a handful of Malfoy's robes.

They fell against the closet door which opened out and Hermione found herself sprawled on the floor with Malfoy directly over her.

The suggestive comprising pose they found themselves was obviously embarrassing in itself but the audience which included Professor Mcgonagall and Peeves made matters so much worse.

The toast at their subsequent wedding ten years later went out to Ginny and Pansy for being annoying, Peeves for not keeping his mouth shut and Professor Mcgonagall for putting them in joint detention for the entire year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oops**

He only meant to check in on her, make sure that she wasn't too upset. He promised himself - a quick look and then he would leave.

After all, he had never meant to tell the reporters all that. He would apologise, he thought to himself. Perhaps he could send her a note with the apology along with some cookies. She had definitely liked the ginger snap biscuits that he had baked last Christmas.

He tip-toed into the library. _Where else would she be?_, he reasoned to himself. He peeked inside the room and sure enough, she sat on the sofa, two gigantic tomes in front of her. It was a common enough sight except for the telltale traces that the tears left on her face.

Malfoy's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know that he had made her cry. He used to enjoy having that effect on her years ago, but now, everything was different.

He stood up straight. It was no longer time to hide, to stoop behind bookshelves and doors. He bloody well loved her and it was time that he stood up for her. He would murder anyone who hurt her and he never wanted to be the reason for her tears again.

He marched up to her taking long strides across the library. "Granger, I love you", he proclaimed. She looked up wide-eyed.

"Malfoy?", she muttered. "Whaaat?"

"I am sorry about the reporters. I couldn't stand those ridiculous accusations. They act like a pack of hyenas and have no moral standpoint. So what if you have gained a few pounds, I like you better this way anyway." He kneeled before her.

Hermione blushed at his words. She tried to interject "Draco, listen.."

"No, no, I know I said some really unkind things to that Skeeter co..woman" he corrected himself seeing the change in her facial expression. "But, honestly love, how dare they comment on your physical appearance and insinuate...bad...things about your character" he stuttered placing a hand over her knee.

"It's not like they were wrong about my character" she whispered, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Whaaaat" he spluttered. "Gaining a few pounds is no reason to assume you have been sleeping around and became pregnant". He stood up abruptly. He stared at the wall on the other side with a far look in his eyes.

Hermione bounced up and whacked Malfoy on the arm. "So, your idea of righting this wrong was to make an announcement of my exact weight on the Daily Prophet.

He belatedly wished he had brought the ginger snaps with him. "I am sorry! You don't want anyone to know we are even dating and I cannot handle everyone bad mouthing my girl", he whined.

Hermione sighed. "Everyone close to us knows about us. I don't care what the newspapers write. I don't care if they call me fat or thin." She looked at him exasperatedly.

Draco knew he was missing something but he had to ask."Then why were you crying? I never want to see you cry love".

Hermione placed her arms on Draco's shoulders and said "I should have told you this before, but I wasn't sure and I had this big surprise planned with Harry and Theo tricking you and..." she drifted off. "Don't you see?" she asked.

"Ehhh.." he replied eloquently.

"I am pregnant, you ferret brain! I didn't just gain weight because of your excellent baking skills as you assumed. Oh yes, I heard you tell Ginny that! I wanted to surprise you on your birthday."

Draco cut her off with a mouth smashing kiss. He wrapped his hands around her middle and swept her around in a circle. He immediately moved back and asked "I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Hermione laughed "It doesn't work like that."

"I cannot believe it. You make me so happy Hermione" Malfoy said clearly and slowly, making sure to kiss her between every word.

"So you are not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because of my immoral standing?" she asked slyly.

Malfoy groaned deeply. He should have ignored the reporters like Hermione had suggested. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well for one thing, I don't care what the rest of the world think and now that I know that you are not concerned about having a child out of wedlock with me, I have no reason to worry. But maybe we should still consider an announcement in tomorrow's paper regarding our 3 year relationship and impending baby. And if there are any questions about marriage, we can always use the I-need-to-finish-healer-school excuse which is the truth anyway!"

"Yes, yes, yes to anything you say" Malfoy agreed. He would agree with anything and everything Hermione suggested atleast until the baby was born he promised himself. He nipped at her shoulder as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Maybe you could title the announcement "Oops, I, Draco Malfoy, was wrong" Hermione said staring up at him with a raised eyebrow. She had already made short work of his robes and was rubbing his length softly.

"Oops" he repeated, in a daze as he reciprocated her motions.

...

If you ask the house elves in the Manor, they would confirm that the library needed a thorough cleaning a couple hours later.

* * *

That Malfoy in his attempt to protect Hermione's honour would make some bold blunders was the concept of this short drabble. The other concept is the fact that celebrities are constantly hounded for their physical attributes today and I could imagine the same being true in the Wizard World.

Please leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Red or Green**

**Rating: M**

"Red or Green?" she asked him. "Red comes with a fishnet stockings while the green comes with a silver babydoll."

Malfoy sprawled across his bed, naked, silk sheets all crumpled under him as he watched his very naked girlfriend scowling at her closet. He groaned softly. "Why are you getting dressed again?" he drawled.

"Help me decide Malfoy!" she grumbled. "If we want to go again, I want to put you in the mood"

He sniggered. "I am always in the mood love". He rolled out of bed and walked over to her. She was holding up the red thongs, her face scrunched up in concentration. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her. His arm made its way to one of her breasts and gently teased her nipple.

She stiffened and hissed softly. "I thought you said you were spent?" She pressed her back against his front trying to feel every part of his body against hers.

"I only asked for a few minutes love, I didn't request a costume change" he sniggered biting her shoulder softly. "Plus, your birthday suit is the most seductive thing I have ever seen on you."

She gasped at the delicate ministrations provided by his mouth and fingers. She raised her arms, wrapped them around his neck, and slowly turned her head, reaching back to plaster a wet kiss.

Malfoy ran his tongue over her lower lips before capturing them in a harder, more urgent kiss. Both his hands were thoroughly exploring her breasts eliciting the most beautiful responses from her.

When Hermione released the most wondrous groan which sent the blood straight to his groins, Malfoy spun her around to face him. One hand under her bum and the other on her waist, he lifted her up. Hermione instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers running through his shiny blond hair, she nibbled on his upper lip.

"Enough with the foreplay" growled Malfoy, urgently walking to the bed where he deposited her unkindly. She heaved heavily for a few seconds as they both stared at each other. With a feral grin she propped up on her arms and asked Malfoy "Red or Green love?"

With a smirk, Malfoy jumped onto the bed. He leaned down, groped her ass aggressively and gave her a soul searing kiss. Pressing his hard length against her privates, he whispered seductively "Does it look like I need more time?"

Hermione bit her lip as she responded by lifting her pelvis allowing him to enter her in one smooth swoop.

"When I am done with you, you won't be able to tell Red from Green Granger!" bit out Malfoy enjoying the sensations that were threatening to overpower him. The sounds she was making was going to drive him insane.

The next morning, Malfoy vanished all the lingerie from her closet. He really did prefer her in her birthday suit after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Punctuality**

"Why are you always late?" He huffed in indignation.

"I told you that we have to leave at precisely 6pm. Have you ever made it on time ever?" he asked her mockingly, his lips curled to give her a perfected sneer.

Hermione was sitting in the corner of their bed patiently slipping on a pair of heels that she had borrowed from Ginny. She was dressed in a form fitting gorgeous silver gown that subtly sparkled making her look like a fairy. She had bought the dress with her mother last weekend specifically for this event making it so much more special to her. He hair was made up in what looked like a professional hairstyle that would perhaps be featured in a magazine at a muggle hairdressers, but in reality she had only had to use the simple conditioning and curling spells she had learnt back at Hogwarts for the Yule ball. For jewellery, she had on a simple diamond necklace, to match the intricate solitaire diamond ring that Draco had proposed to her with. All in all, Hermione figured she had taken possibly 15 whole minutes to get ready and she wasn't happy with Malfoy's insinuation about her being constantly late.

With a cool glance at him, she sauntered over to the dressers as Malfoy let out a hugely exaggerated sigh.

"For heaven's sake, you look incredible. Can we go already?" he hissed.

When he saw that she was still bent over her dressers, packing her clutch with essentials, he spun around and stormed out of the bedroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the mirror. She glanced at the clock which showed the time to be 5:55pm. "_He is ridiculously dramatic",_ she thought. "_A right git! If only I didn't love him so". _

The cold treatment seldom worked on Malfoy. That was what he was used to as a Slytherin. But unconditional love? That sure confused him. Hugs and kisses generally threw him off and in the middle of an argument, he never seemed to see it coming.

Giving herself a wicked grin in the mirror, Hermione spun on her heels, following her husband to overpower him with love. _"And if he falls for my tricks, then we will definitely be late" _she smirked to herself.

.

.

.

At 6:30pm, Hermione and Draco, flooed over to the Ministry Christmas Ball. Hermione immediately caught sight of Harry and Ginny. With a soft squeeze of Draco's hand, Hermione caught Draco's eye. She blushed lightly remembering the incredible things he had been doing to her a few minutes before.

"I'm going to go say hi, okay" she whispered. He bent down to give her a soft kiss to the cheek and let go of her hands. He nodded gently, following which she walked off in the direction of her friends.

"Draco, buddy, you are finally here! How did you get so late? What ever happened to your punctuality?" Blaise thundered as he and Theo walked over to Draco.

Draco accepted a glass of firewhisky that Theo was handing over to him with a gracious smile. He took a small sip, his eyes on Hermione talking animatedly to the Chosen One. As if she could feel his eyes on her, Hermione spun around and gave Draco a little wave. Potter, also sent a little wave under Hermione's insistence. He responded with a nod before turning to his friends with a smirk.

"Punctual? I always arrive when I mean to! Who cares about being on time when there are more important things to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Yes, do you like that, baby? Mmmmmm"

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco snapped, not in anger but in utter confusion. He was sitting at the desk in their bedroom writing a letter to his mother when Hermione had started talking to herself. That was the first sign of madness was it not? He turned around to look at his wife of ten years. She lay on the bed in her short silk nightgown, reading a book, a delicious sight no doubt but something Draco had been used to for a long time. She looked up at him innocently. "Just reading darling, but can you come to bed soon?" She went back to reading her book. Draco shook his head in confusion and resumed writing his letter. The white peacocks in the Malfoy Manor had some weird bug disease and he needed to remind his mother about their appointment with the Animal Healer Association.

Smack!

"Mmm I'm getting so wet. I love it when you grab me like that."

Malfoy was definitely not dreaming. He turned back and stared at his wife. She was softly rubbing her thighs together and her lips were pursed like she was holding in a moan. "Granger" he rasped out, "What are you doing?"

She looked up then, straight into his eyes. "I borrowed this book from Pansy. It's a book on dirty talk. I just figured I'd give it a go. Apparently vocalising your thoughts," Hermione's bosom began heaving heavily as she drew in deeper breaths, "helps to keep things... hot... and... heavy... in the bedroom." She glanced back at the book before pushing down one of the straps of her nightdress. "I want you to tease me until I can no longer talk. I'm all yours baby and you can do whatever you want to me."

Malfoy felt the blood rush down. Sod the peacocks. He was sending Pansy a fruit basket tomorrow. He didn't even remember walking over to the bed. The last conscious thing he heard before he let his primal instincts take over was "I'm your little wet slut. Fuck me..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: House Elf**

"You know how I feel about house elves. How could you do this?" Her eye twitched uncontrollably as she lay on the hospital bed, her entire body bound with bandages.

Draco gently held the only fingertip, not covered with bandages and said, "Hermione, you have gone through the most harrowing experience. You need to rest. Let's discuss this later."

"No Draco! You made a promise. You swore when you married me that you would never abuse or harm a house elf ever." Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably. Draco peppered her forehead with kisses and tried to soothe her. He gently pushed her curls away from her face and wiped her tears.

"I love you and I promise I never harmed Tipsy" he repeated over and over until Hermione calmed down.

A single knock broke the tension in the room and Hermione attempted to quell the silent sobs threatening to burst out of her again. Harry opened the door and walked in.

"How is she?" he addressed Draco, appraising Hermione with the corner of his eye. Nervously, he crept closer to the bed and peered down at Hermione.

"Much better! She even remembers that we are married now." Draco said, with enormous relief which relayed to Harry just how much her amnesia a few house before had bothered him.

"Harry" came a small voice. "Did you know what Draco did to Tipsy?"

Draco sighed dramatically and covered his face with his hands. Harry shook his head at Hermione completely bemused at the situation.

"She hasn't stopped going on about the house elves. As an Auror, I think I am completely justified in beating Seamus to a pulp. I am going to make sure that no one lets him near a potions lab ever again." Draco moaned, pulling at his hair.

"Harry" Hermione tried again, "Draco promised but he..." she sobbed a little. "He put Tipsy's life in danger."

"Is Tipsy the..?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Yup. She's mad at me because I commanded the house elf to save her from the lab fire. Not that Tipsy was in any real danger at all"

Harry patted Draco's shoulder patronisingly. "I'll punish him Hermione" he added for Hermione's benefit. "The Mediwitch says that she'll be less loopy and normal in another hour or so, but until then..." Harry jinxed Draco with a dance jinx so that he was popping and locking his shoulders.

"See she's happy now!" Harry yelled and ran out of the room as Hermione began chuckling.

"I'm going to kill you Potter", yelled Draco. And even though Draco had his wand in his hand and could have ended the jinx anytime he chose, he waited for a bit because he would do anything to see his beautiful wife smile. Whether it is putting the life of a house elf in danger or dancing a jig at the risk of a shoulder dislocation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Squirm (Rating M)**

Hermione caught her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on them furiously as she sat at her desk, working on her latest legislation. She licked her lips every few seconds keeping them constantly wet as she scribbled diligently on her parchment. The final edits to the proposal needed to be done by the same evening and Hermione was finding it difficult to concentrate. Thoughts of a gorgeous blond kept flittering through her mind. Two more pages and she could go home and take care of her problem. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair, letting her skirt ride up a little, the cool surface of the chair touching the bare skin on her upper thighs.

She sighed softly, as she inconspicuously rubbed her left upper arm against her breast, brushing her left nipple in the pretext of reaching for the ink bottle. She dipped her quill and considered the consequences of letting go in her office. Her fingers found the buttons of her shirt and subconsciously unbuttoned the top few buttons. She pressed her legs together trying to clear her head. This wouldn't do. One more page and she could head home. The wetness between her thighs seemed to increase ever so more as she continued worrying her lip.

Just as suddenly the door opened with a bang and a long shadow fell across her desk.

"Why are you squirming so much?"

Draco drawled as le leaned languidly against the door, a smirk on his face.

Hermione scowled at him. "Go away" she snarled in annoyance. The source of her discomfort was here in person and until she finished the report, he was only going to be a distraction.

Malfoy's smirk grew as he entered her room, closing and locking the door behind him. He took slow, long measured steps as he came closer to her desk. He glanced obviously at her cleavage and remarked "Hot in here is it?" and proceeded to take off his robes.

Hermione caught her breath at his antics and forced her head down. _"Section 4765, part (a) permits the use of Muggle means in the protection of Magical Creatures as specified in section..". _Malfoy had moved behind her. He was leaning over her shoulder, leaning on one hand, his face close to her neck. His breath tickled her face and she could feel his body hovering over her shoulder. Her bosom heaved as she pressed her thighs closer together, begging her body to stop reacting. "What's with this paragraph?" Malfoy whispered softly, drawing out each word as he pointed out the offending passage on her report by moving his hand such that he was now enveloping her on either side as his hand brushed the side of her blouse.

"Uhh." Hermione appeared to be incapable of coherent speech as Malfoy gently moved his finger along the sentence letting his hand brush her nipple every time he moved along the page.

"I've checked it. It's fine." Hermione snapped, pushing Malfoy's hand away and squirming uncomfortably on the chair. This was not the best decision given how her skirt rode up even higher and only her crossed legs prevented her attire from looking completely inappropriate for the work place.

"Oh, is that so." Malfoy responded, taking his own sweet time as he leaned closer, letting his nose touch her sensitive skin between her neck and shoulders. He straightened up and gently positioned his hands on her shoulders. "Relax Granger" he muttered. "No one cares about minor edits." He massaged her shoulder gently, occasionally allowing one hand to slip a little lower than necessary. Hermione's knickers were drenched. With one such slip, Hermione found herself letting out a small moan. Feeling mortified, she twisted and turned on her chair, trying to get Malfoy to release his hold on her shoulders.

"Tsk tsk Granger. Such a naughty girl." Malfoy grinned as he held her to the spot. When she relaxed for a second, he grabbed his wand and bound her hands to the chair. He spun her chair around and knelt between her legs. Hermione groaned loudly. "Draco I have to finish."

"I can help love. That's why I am here. To. help. you. finish." He gently swept his hands over her bare thighs and separated her legs, letting his fingers skim the edges of her skirt. "Such a bad girl. I can see your lacy knickers. Did you wear green for me.?" he whispered as he peppered kisses on her knee.

"Draco, please, this proposal is due."

Malfoy reached out with sudden urgence and groped her between her legs. "Drenched. The water from your panties could feed hippogriphs for days" he spat. He violently, shoved her panties to the side and entered her with two fingers.

Hermione openly moaned now, her head thrown back. She gasped as Malfoy twisted his fingers inside her. Malfoy reached out and groped her breasts with his free hand. Hermione found herself begging. "Draco, Draco, mmm...DO ME!"

"Look at you begging like a wanton slut." Malfoy pulled his fingers out of her and vanished her bra and panties. He reached out now and unbuttoned her blouse. Hermione stared at Draco in mild confusion. He smirked back at her and accio-ed her wand which he quietly pocketed. He turned her back around to face her desk. With quiet purpose he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He reached his hand out, feeling up the inside of her thighs and made his way towards her clit. He reached for one of her nipples and twisted it. Pinching both her clit and nipple at the same time, Draco unbound her arms wandlessly and whispered "Finish your proposal first, love, we have the rest of out lives to make love." With a huge grin, he sat next to her and played with her body as she struggled to finish editing the last page.

"Why Draco?" Hermione moaned softly, as he played with her nipples.

"Because, I love watching you squirm."

* * *

Author's note: I have never written such smut so please review. Thanks for reading and stay safe!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Homework**

Hermione had been so excited when she first received her Hogwarts letter. Finally, she would fit in somewhere. She was no longer going be called a freak. She would study hard and fit in perfectly at Hogwarts.

But all her plans had shattered on reaching Hogwarts. No one in her house seemed the least interested in anything she was passionate about. No one had even heard of the 'Hogwarts, a History' book. She sat alone in one of the corner tables at the Hogwarts library. That mean boy, Ron, had been mocking her behind her back. They all thought she was a know-it-all, a show-off and they thought that she didn't notice when they teased her but she did. A silent tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it vigorously before it hit the parchment where she was writing her Transfiguration essay. Her mother had told her that comforted her by suggesting that it was only the first month, and that things would become better over time but she couldn't see how. No one even wanted to discuss homework at the school with her.

She reached for the First Year Transfiguration textbook and opened to the chapter on animating objects when suddenly a shadow fell over the book and she felt someone peering over her shoulder.

"You have the only copy. I need it for my essay" scowled Malfoy.

Hermione sighed. "Can't we just share? I'm almost done, I just need to write the conclusion" she clarified.

"And I suppose, you think that transfigured gerbils have feelings that need protecting?" he scoffed, as he moved closer to the table, slinging his bag over a nearby chair.

"Of course not. They are not real gerbils, they are teapots that are just magicked to look and act like real gerbils." Hermione responded indignantly.

"Magicked is not a word." Malfoy teased, as he pulled out his essay out of the bag and placed it on the table.

Hermione gave him a look, that warned him to tread carefully. "I don't have to share this book, you know." she sniffed, holding her head up high.

Malfoy sat down on the chair next to her and reached for the textbook. "Well but how else will I prove you wrong?"

"I am not wrong!" Hermione huffed loudly.

But as Draco perused the textbook, she knew that she was indeed wrong. Wrong not about the gerbils, but wrong in thinking that she wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts. Wrong about not having anyone to discuss homework with.

And perhaps wrong about whether or not she would share her textbook with Malfoy.

Author's note: Hope you are all staying safe. Please do leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Hogwarts Affair**

"Sshh Malfoy! You'll give us away!" Hermione hissed at the blond who seemed hell bent on stomping loudly as they followed Blaise down the Hogwarts corridor.

"That, happens to be one of my best friends. I don't think following his around in the middle of the night is a good idea" Malfoy countered, not t bothering to keep his voice low.

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm forcibly shoving him into the nearest alcove as Blaise turned right towards the staircase. Once she determined that Blaise was indeed making his way towards the North side of the castle, she spun towards Draco and snarled "You're lucky that I put a silence bubble around us. What is your problem? You don't have to come along you know."

Malfoy cocked his head and looked at Hermione with curiosity, "Why are you following him in the first place? I have literally never seen you even talk to him before." He shifted his attention to her hand that was still wrapped around his forearm, as he moved closer.

Hermione pulled away instantly, embarrassed. "Constant vigilance. He has been sneaking out every night around the same time. What if he is an informant? I need to check it out". She turned her back to Malfoy and peered out of the window trying to catch sight of Blaise.

_Never turn your back to a snake_. She remembered far too late and that too only when she felt Malfoy's breath tickle her neck. She could sense his presence right behind her, petrifying her in a way that had nothing to do with a giant Basilisk. He leaned closer, presumably to follow Blaise's path along the garden, "he's entering the Mystic Enclave" he whispered as he placed one hand on the window sill, brushing gently against her waist and leaned closer.

"What's the mystic enclave?" asked Hermione, in a small voice as she focused on keeping her body still and away from Malfoy. On the one side was his stupid, pointy face that had haunted her dreams in ways that would make McGonagall blush and the other side, barring her escape was his long lean arm, the one carrying the evidence of his past mistakes. With that train of thought, it was relatively easy to take a call. She spun left, pushing against his arm with her stomach in a bid to escape him.

Malfoy grabber hold of her waist and shoved her back against the window, closing in on her once again. Only this time, she was facing him and his growing smirk. "What are you doing? We need to follow him."

"Blaise is my best friend." Malfoy reiterated, like she was stupid.

Hermione scowled at Malfoy, "you don't have to follow him but let me go". She placed her palms against his hard chest to try and signal him to move away.

Malfoy's smirk only grew. "Oh Granger" he whispered, moving closer, caging her by placing both his arms on the window sill. "Why am I not surprised that you don't know about the enclave." He bent his head so that their eyes were level.

Hermione squirmed under his gaze and tightened the pressure of her palms on his check but she still didn't push him away. "What is it?" she whispered, surprised at how low and sultry she sounded. Suddenly she found herself parched and desperate for a sip of water.

She swallowed lightly as Malfoy moved his right hand along her arm all the way to her palm on his chest. He enveloped her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently against the skin beneath her knuckles. His gaze flickered to her lips and dropped to her throat.

Hermione found herself deepening her breathing, wishing Malfoy would say something, do something, anything. If he kissed her now, she didn't know if she would respond with a slap or a deeper kiss. She could feel his accelerated heart rate against her hand and the idea that he was also nervous made her feel more confident than before. Slowly she traced her free palm along his upper body, all the way to his shoulder and stopped at his clavicle. She shifted her gaze to his neck, up to his pale lips that seemed permanently etched in a teasing smirk, she observed how straight his nose appeared to be and she finally snapped her attention back to his eyes.

"Blaise is having an affair with Madam Hooch" Malfoy told her in a straight voice. "The Enclave is essentially a fuck room. It's a better version of a broom closet."

Hermione stared back at him in shock. "No way.." she began but Malfoy chose that time to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his lips firmly against hers. He ran his arms along her sides, hugging her close until there wasn't an ounce of space between them . He continued to run his arms against her body until they finally came to her stop on her shoulders. He pulled away gently and stared down at her. She seemed dazed and in shock. She hadn't moved at all. Malfoy who had expected the possibility of a violent reaction, remained wary, especially since she hadn't kissed him back.

He pulled away carefully, "I may have misjudged the situation", he muttered keeping his eyes on the floor, issuing what could be construed as an apology.

Hermione finally moved. She brought her fingers to her lips and blinked at Malfoy. "How about you give me a tour of The Mystic Enclave sometime?" she asked, a small smile stretching across her face.

Malfoy jerked his face up and stared at her incredulously. A small smirk spread across his face as he grabbed Hermione around her waist and pulled her in. "Even better, have you ever been to the Head Boy's room? I can give you a tour right away."

Hermione kissed him back firmly, running her fingers through his silky hair but pulled away to say, "Sure, but first, constant vigilance, I really do need to check on Blaise. You may be covering for him for all I know."

"Ha! Nice try. I know you have the creepy map that you can use to check if my story is true. Plus, wouldn't you rather be doing this?" he questioned as he held Hermione's face gently in his hands and bent down to lightly nip her lips.

_A broken clock is right at least twice a day. _Her mother had told her that and as Hermione tightened her grip on Malfoy and lost herself to his kissed, she had to concede that perhaps, this one time, Malfoy may just be right.

* * *

Author's note: Just a sweet oneshot/drabble. Please review.


End file.
